


Rebecca Chambers Works Off Some Stress

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mating Press, Professors, blowjob, excessive cum, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Working at the Raccoon City Medical Centre is a stressful enough job normally for Rebecca Chambers, the brilliant professor. It's not made any easier when she spots her fellow faculty Jill Valentine and Ada Wong slurping on cock and riding dick! Maybe she wouldn't feel so frustrated about it if she and her hunky assistant take their example to heart.
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Rebecca Chambers Works Off Some Stress

“Alright, that’ll be all for today. Everyone enjoy the weekend! Unless you’re a poor sap who has to work Saturday and Sunday too…like me…” Professor Rebecca Chambers watched her students file out of the lecture hall before slumping down in her chair and letting out a long, weary sigh. She had only been a lecturer at the Racoon City Medical College for a few months now, and the strain of the job was starting to wear on her. Rebecca was something of a child prodigy, though she wouldn’t be the one to tell you, and it felt like they were stacking more and more work on her shoulders assuming she could handle anything. Sure, it was good work, but the stress of the job had been getting to her more and more lately. Her shoulders felt stiff, her feet ached from standing at the front of the class, and frankly she would murder a hundred more zombies for a good massage right about now. Rebecca giggled to herself, thinking that there was a certain guy she wouldn’t mind getting such a massage from before a cup of tea being placed on her desk jolted her upright.

She looked up to see the gruff, stony face of her teaching assistant, Mr Hunter, and the exact person she was just having little massage fantasies about. Hunter had only been a TA for a few weeks, but Rebecca was already relying on him pretty heavily. He was a hard worker, a strict presence to counter her more playful teaching style…and had an affinity for tight shirts that Rebecca appreciated in a man. She swore the buttoned white shirt he wore was just a little too small for his muscled body. It could come popping off at any minute…something she had often wished for during the more boring lectures. “Thanks Hunter, much obliged.” She sipped at the tea and let out a sigh. “Tough class today. Good work.” Hunter gruffly stated. He was a man of few words, but the words he did speak were often supportive and kind.

“Yeah, but having you around makes things way easier for me. You’ve been a massive help. I’ll be sure to let Chris know!” Chris Redfield, the dean of the college, had been a little suspicious about Hunter due to his taciturn nature, but Rebecca knew he was a hard worker. “Speaking of Chris, I think I need to have a word with him. Seems some of the students are a little confused about what the schedule is for the next few weeks so I need to double check with him, maybe give the poor lugs a chance to get some extra lectures in before the exam.” Hunter just nodded and went along with it. “Yeah, I could use a reminder too. Shall we go after tea?” “It’s a date!” Rebecca winked. Hunter’s stony face cracked into a slight smile and a blush. _“Ohhh, he’s too damn cute!”_ Rebecca sipped her tea with a smile. _“Can’t believe there’s a guy around here even a bookworm like me can tease… <3”_

As the two left the lecture hall, they spotted a blue blur storming down the hallway. Professor Jill Valentine, dressed in a super short black skirt and a low cut blue shirt, was coming down the hall with an angry glare. She was the only professor who dressed even more revealingly than Rebecca did, but didn’t seem to care for the students drooling over her quite as much. She was a noted hard ass with a noted fine ass, and Rebecca and Hunter stood back to let her through. “Afternoon.” She gruffly nodded at the two as she passed, at least trying to be polite. “Everything okay?” Hunter called out after her. Rebecca would rather just let her storm off, but Hunter was just too nice. Jill turned to face him with a scowl on her beautiful face. Rebecca kinda thought the angry glares she gave off were seriously hot in their own way.

“The TA in my class today. Goddamn USELESS. Don’t know where Chris hired the guy, he was lagging behind my own students! I’m giving Redfield a piece of my mind, and if you don’t want to get caught up in it, stay away from his office for a while! I’ll be done with him…eventually…” She turned back around and went on her way. Rebecca and Hunter looked at each other nervously. “You…sure you need to speak to Chris right now?” asked Hunter with what passed for a nervous voice from him. Rebecca nodded slowly. “Yeah…at the very least, maybe we can interrupt Jill when she’s REALLY going in on him and get in his good books?” “Your funeral.” Hunter stated bluntly, getting a soft elbow in the ribs from Rebecca as the two followed after the raging Valentine.

The two approached the dean’s office, expecting to hear the sounds of shouting, stomping and perhaps breaking vases coming from inside. But instead the two couldn’t hear anything, not until they got close to the door. Then they could hear what sounded like some kind of slapping noise. *****plap plap plap plap***** Rebecca couldn’t tell what it was, but something about the noise was…getting her really hot. It was strange that she had no idea what could be causing it, but she kinda liked hearing it. <3 It got louder as the two approached. *****Plap Plap Plap Plap***** “What IS that?” Hunter asked. Rebecca bit her lip and glanced up at him with a shy, naughty expression. She’d heard that sound before, but mainly from some particularly naughty videos she’d watched at home. “I think I have an idea…but…there’s no way…” Unable to resist the curiosity, Rebecca cracked the door open, just a little, and knelt down to sneak a peek. *****PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP*****

Inside, Chris Redfield was sat on his strong office chair, clutching onto the hips of Jill Valentine as she rode him like a wild cowgirl, her fat ass bouncing and jiggling with each powerful slap of her hips. He sucked on her nipple as Jill gasped and moaned, gripping the head of the chair and gritting her teeth, practically hissing as her plump pussy was impaled by Redfield’s thick, veiny shaft. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck…that’s what I fuckin’ like. ****Use me as a fucktoy, you horse-hung piece of shit. <3****” Rebecca gasped at hearing such lewd demands coming from someone she looked up to so much…but licked her lips and kept watching. Behind her, Hunter peeked in as well, his stony expression still staying solid but a clear blush to his cheeks.

The chair creaked and groaned under the weight of the two rutting on top of it, and Chris responded to Jill’s demand by raising a huge palm and ****SMACKING**** Jill’s bouncing ass, causing her to let out a cry so cute that Rebecca would never have guessed it came from her. ****“AHN! P-piece of shit… <3 Trying to punish me for being a BAD GIRL? Gonna need to spank me harder than that if you want me to make me sorry… <3”**** She rubbed her ass against Chris’ palm as he continued to smack her flawless pale ass, breaking his lock on her nipple to drag her head down into a deep, long kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into it, ceasing her bouncing so she could instead grind her thick ass across his lap, savoring the feeling of that thick cock rubbing her sensitive pussy JUST right.

Chris gripped Jill’s ass and held her down as Hunter and Rebecca could hear what sounded like spurting, and could see Jill’s watery eyes rolling back in her head. Rebecca covered her mouth and gasped. “Ohh shit…he’s giving her a goddamn CREAMPIE!” She whispered. Hunter gulped in response, and Rebecca looked up at him to see if he was coping with this bizarre, lewd scenario…and from her kneeling vantage point came face to face with a bulging, throbbing boner stuck in Hunter’s tight pants. Her eyes went wide, and she stared in awe as the massive bulge seemed ready to come bursting right out of those flimsy pants. Despite the fuckfest going on before her, Rebecca’s eyes were fully and totally locked on that massive bulge, urging her to raise a hand up and give it a warm rub to say hello, or maybe press her face up against it, just to see how Hunter would react. She very nearly did, but a sharp moan from Jill and another even louder ****SMACK**** as Chris made good use of that ass snapped her and Hunter out of their daze.

“W-we should…uh…come back later…” Rebecca said with a beetroot red face. “Yeah. Yeah.” Hunter agreed, standing straight and facing away from Rebecca as she quietly closed the door and straightened herself up. “W-well…that was a surprise, huh?” She chuckled awkwardly, trying to keep the mood light. Hunter nodded, but his eyes seemed to be all over the place. He couldn’t look Rebecca right in the eye right now…but he could certainly stare at the rest of her. Rebecca nearly felt naked in his glances, and for the first time she started thinking about how she looked to her hunky TA. She had always appreciated the sight of him but…was he checking her out too?

_“No way…no way…”_ Rebecca chided herself, _“I mean, compared to women like Jill or Ada, I’m just so plain…r-right?”_ Rebecca had never really considered herself that attractive before, focusing on her studies more than any sort of love life, but the way Hunter was looking at her had her considering herself. After all, she wasn’t BAD, right? She started checking her hair and clothes a little, thinking the shirt was maybe a little tight since it was showing off her nipples pretty strongly right now. She licked her lips again. _“I mean…he’s a guy, right? It’s not that surprising he’s gonna check out the girls around him! I guess…he thinks I’m pretty cute? <3” _As the two walked back down the hall towards the lecture halls, she couldn’t help but revel in Hunter’s obvious appreciation a little. She even crossed her arms behind her back and pushed her chest out to stretch a little. _“Hee hee…getting all worked up by watching Jill bounce her sweet ass up and down, then getting an eyeful of me right after! Lucky Mr Hunter…try not to let that cannon of yours blow on ya! <3” _She was very much enjoying the blushing she was getting from her TA now.

The two made their way down the hall, an odd, warm silence between the two as they both struggled with what they had witnessed, and how it had made them notice each other. Perhaps the two could have cooled down, agreed to play quiet, and just get on with their jobs as professionals, but fate had other plans. Rebecca and Hunter heard another sound. It sounded…wet, like someone was swallowing something. _“It couldn’t be! Not twice in one day!”_ Rebecca thought to herself, and before Hunter could even say anything she was off, heading towards the door where the noise was coming from. It was coming from the lecture hall of Ada Wong, one of the longest tenured and professional lecturers in the college “Surely she isn’t…” Rebecca murmured practically to herself more than Hunter, “Surely Miss Wong isn’t in there, slurping down on someone’s dick like a Racoon City brothel slut!”

Well, she was right. It wasn’t Ada Wong.

Leaning against a desk stood the young chief of security, Leon Kennedy, with Ada Wong stood smiling wickedly by the blackboard. She was clad in her trademark red dress, a style of dress entirely unique to her. No one else would be allowed to wear such a stunning outfit in the college, and no one else ever dared risk it. Kneeling down before Leon was…a totally different woman. The younger sister of the dean, and a trainee professor in her own right, Claire Redfield. With a grip on the base of Leon’s long dick, she bobbed her head back and forth in a quick rhythm, pursing her lips and sucking as she moaned lewdly around the meaty shaft. Leon was left groaning in bliss as Ada chuckled in amusement.

“Oh you are a cute one, Claire.” chuckled Ada, “Who sends out love letters in this day and age, especially between the faculty! But I suppose you weren’t to know that Leon… _belongs to me. <3”_ She licked her lips and parted her gorgeous legs slightly, rubbing a slender finger against the drooling gap of her pussy lips. “But I’m a generous woman, and Leon…well, despite his nature, he’s a lot of man to look after. I’m quite happy lending him out to you, provided YOU become mine as well. <3” Claire responded by gazing up at Ada with a lusty expression on her face, one that Rebecca didn’t think a woman like her could show! Ada bit her bottom lip and sighed. “You really are a ****WHORE,**** aren’t you Claire? I think the three of us could have a lot of fun together…” Claire planted a deep kiss on Leon’s cockhead, stroking it quickly as it bucked in her grasp. “ _Thank you…Mistress Ada. <3”_ She responded exactly how Ada wanted her to, and Ada felt her pussy shiver in delight at her obedience. 

“I can’t…hold it in…” Leon gasped through gritted teeth, causing both Ada and Claire to snap to attention. Ada darted forward, joining Claire on the ground and wrapping one of her own hands around the twitching cock-length to help assist her new toy. “You feel the heat welling up in your womb, Claire? That’s your body reacting to a man preparing to orgasm. <3 Get a taste for his thick cum, because you’re going to be guzzling it down **_**every single day. <3” **_**Claire locked her lips around Leon’s cockhead and sucked as hard as she possibly could, her eyes rolling and mascara dripping down her cheeks as she so desperately sought out his jizz while Ada continued to stroke and caress his length. As Leon’s balls churned and twitched, Rebecca and Hunter watched with awe at the sight of Claire’s throat gulping and swallowing, and Ada’s delighted expression as two jets of sperm burst from her nose. She didn’t let that stop her though, and she continued her relentless cum-slurping, shaking her hips like a dog wagging it’s tail.

Ada’s smile faded suddenly, and she jolted her head to look towards the door. Rebecca and Hunter shot back around the corner and froze, like Ada could hear their hearts beating in their chests as she glared in their direction. Perhaps she could. She narrowed her eyes at the crack in the door, then shrugged nonchalantly and went back to more important matters. “What ARE you doing, Claire? Show him the mess he made… _then gulp it down and beg me to let him give you more.”_ The two voyeurs scuttled away, their breath caught in their throats as they made their way back to their own lecture hall, hiding in there with the absolute belief that Ada could be right on their tails.

“Holy SHIT…” Rebecca finally spoke as the two caught their breath, “Is EVERYONE on campus rutting like animals?! Has this been going on the whole time and I just didn’t notice?” “You and me both.” Hunter had regained his firm expression, but the blush on his face seemed damn near permanent at this point. Rebecca leaned against her desk, grabbing her collar and tugging at it to cool herself down. “Well, I guess this is a pretty stressful job. Everyone needs a way to blow off steam, right?” “R-right.” Hunter responded, but his gaze was wavering. Rebecca tilted her head in confusion, but as she kept tugging her shirt collar down, it became clear what he was avoiding looking at. A grin spread on her face. _“Oh my gosh, I really AM getting a rise out of him! …maybe it’s from watching Jill and Claire and Ada but…I kinda wanna mess with him. <3”_

“So…who would you rather switch places with, Leon or Chris?” Hunter jolted from the surprise question. “Wha…huh? W-what do you…” “Ahhh come on, big guy. You must have thought about it.” Rebecca leaned forward, her sweaty cleavage on full display as she relished her TA’s response. “Would you rather have Jill throw you down on the desk and ride you like a fucking mule all night, or get a duo ball-polishing from Ada and Claire? I know most guys would pick a threesome, but Jill’s a freaking BOMBSHELL. I swear, when she walks down the hall in that tight blue top, I start getting some URGES.” Rebecca sat on the desk and crossed her legs, her mind thinking all sorts of naughty thoughts about all the people involved in her scenarios. Hunter looked down to the side. “I…wasn’t really thinking about that.” Rebecca flashed a cute, curious smile. “So big guy, what WERE you thinking about?” She knew this was going a bit far, but as soon as she’d started, she knew she couldn’t stop. Teasing her TA was way too much of a rush!

Mr Hunter looked over at Rebecca with a clear gaze, then dropped it shyly. Rebecca felt her heart flutter a little and her breath get caught in her throat. “U-uhh…hey, being a little forward here but…” She gulped, “Were…you thinking about…I dunno…me, maybe?” Hunter didn’t even say anything, but at this point he didn’t need to. His expression, his shyness, and of course, the twitching slab of cockmeat doing a poor job of hiding down his trouser leg was answering Rebecca’s question for her. She rubbed the back of her head, now starting to feel a little shy herself, but her goofy smile got wider. “J-jeez…you get front row seats to watch Jill Valentine or Ada Wong acting out a porno scene, and you’re thinking of little old me instead? A nerdy lil bookworm who hasn’t had a boyfriend before?” _“Rebecca. Why did you say that? What possessed you to say that? YOU DID NOT NEED TO SAY THAT!”_

“You’re not a nerdy bookworm. You’re amazing and…you’re the most beautiful woman on campus by a long shot.” Hunter stood and stared right at Rebecca as he spoke, and the poor professor froze like a deer in the headlights. She had never been given such a direct compliment like that before, and coming from a guy with a fat, hard erection threatening to burst out of his pants and slap her soft little cheeks if she didn’t believe him? There was no way he was just messing with her. _“Holy crap…this hunk wants to fuck me. <3” _Rebecca grinned like a cat with the cream, covering her own face up as she was worried she’d start giggling from nerves, elation and just overwhelming shyness.

With all that said, there was no way a little shyness was going to stop Rebecca now. She’d had her eyes on this cute lunk for a while now, and here he is acting like a blushing schoolboy for her? There was no way she was stopping now and just letting this guy get away! Everyone else was doing whatever the hell they wanted with whatever hard cock they wanted, so why couldn’t she? Rebecca Chambers was going to work out her stress just the same way everyone else in the college seemed to be. It was only fair. <3

Rebecca jumped off the desk, letting out an exaggerated sigh. “Ahh well, it can’t be helped. Get over here, Hunter.” She grabbed him by the shirt, spun him around, and pushed the stammering stud against the desk himself. “W-what are you doing?” He asked. Rebecca just rolled her eyes and chuckled. “You can’t go and get a girl worked up like that, you know? It’s not fair if you aren’t gonna take some responsibility…” She knelt down before him, and pressed her cute, beaming face against the fat, musky bulge hidden in Hunter’s pants. _“You can’t just get a girl so hot and bothered like that and not let her have her way with you, you know. <3” _She sighed, taking in the scent hidden beneath those tight pants and letting out a hot breath. Hunter gulped, but kept his mouth shut. If this was really happening, or if it was a weird dream, he was going to sit back and let it play out.

“You know, I’ve kinda thought for a while now…” Rebecca mused to herself, still rubbing her face against the now heavily throbbing bulge in Hunter’s pants, breathing in the thick scent of cock buried within. “But you’ve got a **_**huge dick,**_** haven’t you?” Hunter didn’t respond, clearly not the sort of person who would admit it. It would be too much like bragging. “You’re staring at my boobs like you’re trying to see through my shirt. <3 It’s okay to stare, you know. _Cause I’ve been staring too. <3 _I’ve wondered what you’ve got hidden away in here for a while now, Hunter. <3” Rebecca gripped the fly of Hunter’s pants with her teeth, and slowly started dragging it down. Slowly. Slowly. Slowly…

**_***THWAP*** _ **

Whatever Rebecca had been expecting to come bursting out of Hunter’s open pants, she wasn’t quite prepared for it. Who could have been prepared for a length of hot, reeking cockmeat to slap across their WHOLE face from chin to forehead? The fat cockhead drooped off her face, it was so long. Rebecca’s eyes went wide, but her vision was now obscured by a thick rope of dick that was FAR more musky than she had anticipated. The stench she was enjoying from beneath Hunter’s pants was now multiplied beyond belief, and Rebecca could feel her body shivering as her nostrils flared and sniffed, taking the potent smell in before she could even stop herself. The scent of musky cock wrapped around Rebecca, and she sighed. Her eyes fluttered, her legs clenched, her toes curled, and her pussy began to leak in wonderful anticipation. It had found a mate, and neither Rebecca nor Hunter was going to stop it getting what it needed now. <3

Rebecca gulped, while Hunter stayed perfectly still. He had no idea what to do in this particular situation, and was totally unaware that Rebecca probably didn’t either! But Rebecca did have her natural instincts. The natural instincts of a bratty slut that had been hiding away for so long, now coming to the surface to take control. So despite her cock-awe, Rebecca grinned. _“Fuck yes.”_ She whispered. Hunter gulped, happy to hear her voice even if it was a little shaky. _“That’s what I thought, you nasty fucking stud. <3”_ Rebecca’s hands slowly reached up, and one grabbed the base of Hunter’s cock while the other fondled his stuffed balls. It was time to get a good, long look at this thing.

“Fuck, look at the size of those balls. When was the last time you got off, big guy? They’re so full and heavy, it must have been a goddamn week ago at least. “La…last night…” Hunter managed to get out. Rebecca just laughed. “Of course! And they’ve already been filled up with this nice, fresh mega-load? Did you get that ready for me? Did you want me to drink it all down for you? _I could, you know. <3_ But first, lemme just get a proper look at this thing.” She stretched her arm out, and measured Hunter’s cock against it with a wide-eyed curiosity. “Longer than my forearm…this thing even going to fit in me?” She looked up at her quiet TA. “Guess we’ve got some experimenting to do, huh? Oh, but what am I doing? Here I am playing with your cock and balls… _when I should be acting like a good little cumwhore and slurping on your fucking dick already, right?”_ Hunter tried to say something about not minding how long Rebecca takes, but his words were cut short as she darted forward and sucked his huge cockhead into her mouth.

Rebecca Chambers was a pretty meek teacher. She didn’t try to rile guys up, she didn’t socialize too well, and the concept of flirting was weird and scary to her. But the truth was a little more complicated. Behind that shy, nerdy shell was a woman who stared at the crotches of the new teachers as they went by, who stared at the asses of the other women as they spoke, and who had lurid dreams of being pinned against the wall and skull-fucked by hunky zombie slaying professors. The truth was that Rebecca was an absolute unrepentant **_**slut**_** , and the poor woman had never found an outlet for her perversion…until today ** _ **.**_**

Rebecca wanted those cute teachers with their thick muscles to push her face against the wall and stuff her ass with a furious, punishing cock. She wanted the dean to smack her round ass in front of the entire faculty and tell her what a bad girl while the PA system was on and everyone could hear the smack of his palm on her raw ass. She wanted the horny, pent-up students who had been pushed too far by the sight of sweet tits when she wore her short athletic top to gangbang her into a cock-drunk, cum-lathered mess. When Rebecca started to suck on Hunter’s twitching dick, she did so like a woman possessed, like she had been holding back for years and was ready to really let loose. <3

Her tongue lashed around like a snake in her mouth, polishing up the thick length of meat pushing between her lips. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked hard, like she was slurping on the most delicious piece of candy imaginable. Her plump lips got nice and wet, the perfect pair of pillows to slide a nice, fat cock between over and over and over again until the stupid parts of your brain telling you not to grab her head and rut like you’re getting a bitch pregnant shut up. Hunter thought he was ready for Rebecca, but he had NO idea what he and his monster cock had unleashed. Now it was up to him to save the entire college from a cock-draining, cum-drinking, ball-slobbering fiend with a cute smile and a soaking cunt. As Rebecca looked up into his eyes with absolute adoration, pink hearts flashing as her mouth delighted in the salty taste of pre-cum and cock-sweat, he knew he was in the best kind of trouble.

Rebecca squatted with her knees apart, bobbing her head back and forth as thick pre-cum soaked her throat and mouth. The lewd noises of her hollowed cheeks and swallowing throat filled the lecture hall, and if anyone was outside listening like she and Hunter had done before it’s likely they’d have creamed in their damn pants. ****“SHHHRLLLLP-SHRRRRRK-GRHKKKKKKK-SHRLLLLLLL <3 <3 <3” ****Rebecca reached her hands up to grip onto the base of Hunter’s cock, rubbing and stroking in a back-and-forth motion that greased his fat dick up with frothing spit, ensuring it would slide into her throat all the easier as she inevitably started pushing further and further down, her throat getting more used to being thoroughly cock-locked with even passing gag and splutter. Hunter, for his part, could do little but stand steady at her assault, gripping the table so tightly he was close to smashing it to pieces…not that it would stop Rebecca from her task. She wasn’t going to let him get away from her now. <3

Rebecca tilted her head backwards, allowing more of Hunter’s immense dick to push into her throat. It was the technique of a true cock-whore, someone who simply couldn’t accept her lover having ANY cock outside of her. Her eyes watered and her throat gagged loudly as she choked herself on dick, breathing heavily through her nose and savoring the scent of Hunter’s strong musk. Wearing a set of tights pants and getting boners all day made his dick a steaming mess of all sorts of mind-warping smells that Rebecca was getting hooked on. ** **“GRK-GRKKKK-GAAAKKKKK-GLLLLR <3” ****Hunter moaned quietly, breaking his stoic silence as Rebecca gargled on his dick. Her attempt at a smile with so much stuffed in her mouth wasn’t entirely obvious, but the flash in her eyes showed her amusement. _“Enjoying yourself, you fucking horse-hung bastard? Reshaping my throat to fit your dick getting you going? <3 I’ve not even gotten started. The things I’m gonna do to you…”_

Dragging Hunter’s cock from her throat with a loud, wet gasp, strings of spit and cum dripped off the steaming hot length and sprayed down onto Rebecca, coating her gorgeous face in a grimy sheen that she eagerly licked up. She reached down to the hem of her shirt and dragged the restrictive fabric off her, tossing it to the side to be forgotten. Hunter gulped, taking in the sight of Rebecca’s bare tits as she squeezed them for his visual pleasure, grinning as she did so. “You look quite pleased, Mr Hunter. You like ‘em?” He nodded quickly, his usual stoic form cracking as she tugged on her rosy nipples, sticking her tongue out playfully. “Mmm, a nice, big pair of hands like yours could do some ****WONDERS**** with my sensitive boobs…ahn…<3” Hunter felt his fingers twitching, and was moments away from reaching down to grab a meaty palmful of soft, sweaty titmeat when Rebecca darted down away from his grasp, the grin on her face growing even wider. “Ah ah ah! I’m not done with MY fun yet! When I’m through with you, maaaybe I’ll let you have a feel! <3” Playing the tease was new to Rebecca, but it made her feel like the sexiest woman on the damn planet.

From there, she lifted the rock hard dick in her hands so it was pointing upwards, and dived forward to guzzle at Hunter’s fat, cum-stuffed balls. She pressed her nose against the leathery sack and snorted up the scent of ball-grease like she lived off the stuff, surprising Hunter with the sheer enthusiasm she had for the lewdest possible actions. “Mmmm, this fucking massive dick stuffing my tight little throat, suffocating me on your fucking cock-sweat. <3 Does stuffing the tight little throats of ****SLUTS**** like me make you feel like a big fucking man, Hunter? _Or does having such a gross, nasty, cunt-teasing cock?_ If I was a guy with a cock as THICK AND MASSIVE as yours, I’d be whipping it all the damn time, fishing up sluts left and right. <3 _”_ She spat a rope of spit onto Hunter’s balls in a lustful haze before licking against the thick balls with her tongue, glazing the spherical cum-sacks and staining her tongue with the thick taste.

Hunter looked down with wide eyes, his legs nearly buckling from the pleasure Rebecca was giving him. She gazed up at his face with her big wide eyes, hoping to see him moaning or gasping or giving some kind of cute response, but he mostly just looked taken aback. She got a little nervous at that, wondering if maybe he was put off by just how hard she was going in. _“Shit, I’m here dirty-talking and sucking on his balls, maybe he wanted to start a little slower? Maybe I’ve fucked this all up? God, what am I supposed to do if he’s grossed out, maybe he’s disgusted with me? S-should I stop or-”_ Rebecca’s nervous thoughts running through her head were interrupted by the soft, gentle pat of Hunter’s large hand. He stroked her short hair, looking down on her with his usual stoic expression, but a hint of something different in his eyes. He looked…hungry, to Rebecca. “You slowed down.” He stated in a gruff voice. “Please don’t…” Rebecca felt her heart jump in her chest. _“You seriously have no goddamn idea what you’re doing to me, do you? <3 I’ll make you pay for that, you big gorgeous bastard. <3”_

In retaliation for Hunter’s oblivious heart-stealing actions, Rebecca decided to obey his request and speed the hell back up again, bobbing her head back and forth, shaking it side to side, and slurping up like a good little cock vacuum. Hunter’s soft pats on her head became a tense grip, but it didn’t stop Rebecca’s motions even a little. As she continued her lewd cock-worshipping, she could feel the twitching and bucking of Hunter’s cock pick up in speed and power. Rebecca could tell that the load she had been drooling over was ready to burst forth and clog her throat. She could have moved backwards and let the thick stream of ball-goop spray over her, cup her hands together and watch the thick bubbly spunk pool in her hands, drinking it down until it poured down her chin and down onto her tits…but she wanted to drink as much of this load down as possible. _“I want to show this fat-dicked son of a bitch just what he’s gotten himself into. <3 I’m sure he’ll have a load that can fill a bucket, but when I drink down _**_**every last drop of it,**_** _he’s gonna realize that there’s not a woman in this college that could match me!”_

Rebecca’s confident thoughts were interrupted as Hunter groaned and spoke out. “I…can’t hold it anymore…l-let me pull back and-” He didn’t even get to finish the sentence as Rebecca darted forward, clasping her hands onto Hunter’s hips to hold him still and glaring up at him with a determined glare. She shook her head, nuzzling Hunter’s cockhead against the insides of her cheeks and rolling her tongue around. She took a hand and started jerking the fat, sloppy shaft, urging him to cum faster while Hunter grit his teeth and felt his legs quivering. “W-wait, Rebecca…it’ll…it’ll go in your mouth…” _“Oh you poor dumb stud, have you not had a girl who’s WANTED it in her mouth before? You really are cute. <3 Now…you’re going to stop playing around…_ ** _ **and you’re going to breed my fucking throat-pussy like you’re knocking me up. <3**_** _”_ These words weren’t spoken out loud, of course, but the tight grip Rebecca held on Hunter made sure he got the message. He stopped struggling, looked up in the air with a desperate groan, and stopped holding back.

Rebecca’s eyes shot open as the first burst of sperm stuffed her mouth. As expected, it was seriously thick, a bubbling mess of ball-batter that would doubtlessly shock even the most experienced whore into a wide-eyed, jaw-dropped target to aim at. Rebecca realized she had bitten off more than she could chew the second she realized this sticky mess WAS thick enough to chew. Streams of cum spilled from between her lips, and she gagged loudly. The thick mouthful of spit and cum sputtered out, dripping down her front in a messy river that totally marked Rebecca as a cock-claimed cum-dumpster. She didn’t give up though, and continued to lock her full lips around Hunter’s cocktip as he continued to groan and spew sperm out like a faulty faucet. Rebecca gulped and swallowed as best she could, feeling the heavy weight of steaming hot spunk in her guts, feeling her aching womb tingling in jealousy as what it considered the wrong hole was currently being impregnated!

**_**“GULPGULPGULPGULPGULPGULPGULP <3” **_**Rebecca’s throat worked tirelessly to swallow down a gutful of jizz and then some. She felt insanely sexy, guzzling down some fat-cocked stud’s sperm like one of those pornstars she had gotten off to over and over again on those lonely lazy evenings. She rubbed the jizz pouring down her chin against her boobs, moaning with a full mouth as her hard nipples were drenched in seed. She pushed the plump tits together, pooling cum between them as Hunter finally felt his climax slowing. With Rebecca’s hands no longer on his waist, he was able to pull his cock free of her gluttonous throat-cunt with a wet, lewd POP. She blew one last kiss to his cock as he staggered in place, held up only by the desk. Rebecca then lowered her head, licked her lips, and suckled up the pooled cum between her juicy tits, much to the wide-eyed amazement of Hunter who didn’t even blink as his lover gulped and swallowed what was left of her treat.

Rebecca rubbed her fingers through the sticky mess left all over her, her eyes practically sparkling at the sheer thickness and weight of the milky load. “That was…awesome…<3 Very potent indeed…” She mused almost to herself more than Hunter, “Chances of getting knocked up with sperm this ludicrously thick are…damn near 100%! You’ve enough to fill the wombs of me, Ada and Jill in one blast, with enough left over to give Claire a good mouthful! Look…” She showed off her hands to Hunter’s stunned face, “I can make strings with it, it’s so thick. Mmm…*PWAH*…tastes like milkshake. <3 Maybe it’s a good thing you’ve found a woman to deal with this, huh? Clearly just using your hand wasn’t en-EEP!”

Rebecca was pushed to the ground, her arms by her head as she stared up at Hunter, who loomed down on her with his usual stoic face, but the intensity of his gaze made it very clear what was coming next. Gripping and stroking his cock, still steel hard and dripping fresh cum, he slapped the spit-stained length across Rebecca’s slim waist, rubbing it against her smooth skin. Rebecca bit her lip and moaned as she looked down and saw her beloved TA losing his composure and brainlessly using her abs as a cum-doll. She could see just where the massive shaft would end up when he slammed it inside her, and he almost mockingly rubbed his cockhead at the point he would bottom out inside her, like he was teasing her with what was coming!

Rebecca gulped. A regular woman might balk at this point, screech about how she was going to be broken by this massive slab of dick and run away! Rebecca, however, was no normal woman. Even as Hunter effortlessly pumped himself against her slick abs, practically using her slim physique to get himself off, dragging her back and forth like some little fuck-toy you could buy for cheap at the sex store, she held her nerve! Sure, this **_**massive, steaming, fat rod of cock**_** was all but certain to ruin her sweet pussy for any other guy who got lucky enough to shove himself deep inside her, make her a personal jizz-jar for oversized hunky TA’s who love to force pretty teachers under the desk to give loud, sloppy blowjobs mid-class, but that wasn’t enough to scare Rebecca Chambers! She’d faced zombies before, she wouldn’t lose to cock!

_“Huh. That’s exactly the line all those cute princesses or knights say in my hentai doujins before they, almost inevitably, lose to cock.”_ Rebecca thought to herself as Hunter lined himself up with tight, drooling pussy, softly pressed the cocktip against the plump pussy lips, and RAMMED his hips forward. Rebecca felt her entire body, from her toes to her fingers to her tight, lush pussy, clench TIGHT from the impact of her cunt being slammed into. Her head snapped backwards and her eyes went wide as sparks exploded behind her eyes. She hadn’t expected that just having Hunter stuff his over-sized dick into her pussy would cause an instant orgasm, but she didn’t really have the time to wrap her head around that fact before Hunter was already sliding backwards, ready to slam forward once more. Rebecca was in deep trouble. She was ABSOLUTELY losing to cock, and the match had only just begun. <3

****“W-WOAAAHN…FAAA! <3 <3 <3” ****Words failed Rebecca for a moment as she raised her head to look down at the sight of Hunter raising up his hips and preparing for another brutal pussy-skewering pound that would surely reduce her to a gibbering mess once again! She could barely squeak out a word before he ****SLAMMED**** back in, reducing what little composure Rebecca had regained into a melting pile of fuck-pleasure. Her body shivered in delight and her back arched upwards as she let out a delighted howl. **_**“FWAAAAAA~! YESSSSSSS!~**_** ** **STUFF MY FUCKING GUTS WITH COCK-MILK <3 YES YES YES YESSSSSSSSS, I WANT ALL THOSE FAT-ASSED CUTE-FACED BITCHES OUT THERE TO HEAR ME HOWLING LIKE A FUCKING SLUT SO THEY KNOW WHAT THEY’RE MISSING OUT ON! GRAB MY SLIM LITTLE WAIST AND PUMP AS HARD AS YOU CAN! <3 SO THICK AND BULKY AND STRONG AND HOT, FUCK ME SO GOOOOOOOOD! <3 <3 <3”****

Shifting himself around, Hunter lifted Rebecca’s waist up so she was resting on his kneeling knees, allowing him even further control over just how hard and fast and strong he could keep fucking his dirty-talking professor. He didn’t respond to her shouts, his face a painting of focus, with the odd sight of pleasure slipping in as he bit his lip or moaning quietly. Hunter only had one thing on his mind: to rut like a bear in heat. Rebecca groped her bare tits, letting her voice cry out as Hunter picked up his pace, pumping into her faster and faster, the lewd sounds of strong hips slapping against a luscious ass filling the lecture hall. Rebecca had often had some quiet fantasies about being thoroughly FUCKED in this very room, but she had never expected the reality to be quite so… _powerful._ Hunter gritted his teeth, SMASHING his hips forward in an attempt to find the deepest possible place he could reach, and the impact made Rebecca’s lust-addled head spin. _“T-this brute… <3 He’s…trying to go _**_**DEEPER! <3 <3 <3 **_**_If he does…what’s gonna happen to little old me?!”_

“Rebecca…” Hunter gruffly exclaimed as his thrusting slowed, “Can we…change position?” Rebecca’s head was a spinning daze, and she simply nodded her head. She would have agreed to damn near anything Hunter wanted right now. He could have put a collar on her neck and led her for a walk around campus to go suck the cum out of Jill’s ass, and she’d probably allow it. Instead, Hunter simply lifted Rebecca up, incredibly easily. He lifted himself off the ground with Rebecca in his arms, and rubbed himself against her ass, her sheer pants having been torn off her before in his fervor. Rebecca felt the warmth of Hunter holding her against his chest, and sighed into his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around him. It would have been so very romantic…if not for the fat, cum-leaking rod of pussy-claiming fuckmeat hotdogging Rebecca’s plump ass. As Hunter lined himself up to Rebecca’s pussy once again, she wiggled her hips and looked over her shoulder with a husky expression. _“J-just how deep is it gonna go this time? <3 It’s like an experiment, to examine the effects of a mega-hung stud on a wet, slutty, super-tight pussy! I’m such a good professor!”_

Her idle thoughts were thrown into disarray as Hunter lifted her up and SLAMMED her back down. It really did feel like that gigalith dick was going even further into Rebecca, piercing her deep and forcing her sensitive little pussy to cream itself pretty much on impact! “You cum quick.” whispered Hunter into Rebecca’s ear, “I’m glad. I want you to feel good.” ****“AHhhhNNHhnn…OOOohhooohgghh…”**** was the much more strained response from Rebecca as she scratched her fingers across Hunter’s rugged back. He hissed at the sensation…but he didn’t dislike it exactly. He worried if he was developing some new tastes from doing this with Rebecca. Getting an exhibition fetish would be especially dangerous considering his job!

**_**SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM-!!!**_** The position the two were in allowed Hunter to absolutely POUND Rebecca, her jiggling butt slapping against his hips as she moaned, cried out, screamed out lewd obscenities and crossed her legs around his waist even tighter. Rebecca’s face pressed into Hunter’s shoulder as her eyes rolled, and Hunter found himself getting even more into it than before. “Cumming so easily…you’ve got a weak little pussy, Rebecca.” He whispered into her ear. Rebecca heard his taunting, and fell for it very easily, scowling up at him. ****“I-IT’S NOT TRUUUUUUE! <3 M-my pussy isn’t WEAK, it’s your NASTY, FAT COCK THAT’S TOO FUCKING HAAAAAAARD! <3 N-no woman’s pussy could stand up to this ABSOLUTE COCK-BATTERING! <3” ****Hunter chuckled, stroking the back of Rebecca’s head as she shouted out excuses. “Haa…haa…I think you need…to learn to accept defeat, Rebecca…” panted Hunter. In response, Rebecca scoffed, moaned…and bit his shoulder HARD. Yup. That confirmed it. He didn’t dislike it one bit. Something to deal with later.

With one hand clenched firmly on Rebecca’s soft, squishy ass to keep her held up, Hunter placed the other onto her head. A gentle move that contrasted with the absolute flurry of womb-shaking thrusts he was slamming into her, jolting Rebecca up and down with each pump like a well-used onahole being shoved onto some dirty, cum-stained, vein-coated cock and used until it was stuffed, drooling and broken. Rebecca clenched her legs tighter around Hunter’s waist and moaned deeply into his shoulder, her head spinning and her eyes rolling as she felt her pussy squirming and squeezing like it was trying to make sure she never let him go. _“THIS IS_ ** _ **INSAAAAANE! <3 **_**_WHY DOES HIS NASTY FAT COCK FEEL SHOOOOO GOOOOOOD?! W-WE SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS EARLIER! HE SHOULD HAVE SHOVED ME DOWN AND STUFFED HIS COCK IN MY THROAT THE FIRST TIME I MET HIM! We could have been doing this for SO long, and he’s waited for WEEKS until force-fucking me like some street-whore?!_ ** _ **We have so much to catch up on… <3 <3 <3”**_**

With her head still pressed to Hunter’s shoulder, Rebecca struggled to turn her head to the side so she could reach Hunter’s ear. The muscle-bound stallion was far too deep into his mating rut to hear Rebecca’s screams for more, and the marks her nails made on his back were just mere lovetaps to this man. If she wanted to let him know him so what a good job her beloved TA was doing at turning her into his fuck-wife, she had to do so by getting right next to his ear. She whispered in a husky, strained voice mixed with panting and moaning. ****“Knock me up. <3 Knock. Me. Up. <3 Breed me like a bitch in heat. <3 Flood my womb with your super-thick cum. <3 Pump my pussy so full of jizz that my belly swells. <3 ******_**Breedmebreedmebreedme <3 <3 <3”**_**

With Rebecca’s wicked words, and her swirling tongue, tickling Hunter’s ear, the result was inevitable. With a hefty grunt and what sounded like a deep growl in his throat, he quickly raised the palm he was gripping onto Rebecca’s fine ass with and ****SPANKED**** it. Rebecca let out a loud cry of delight as her ass-pussy felt the impact of Hunter’s strong palm, her back arching from the smack. However, it was a combined assault that she wasn’t prepared for! At the same time, Hunter’s stuffed balls rose up and clenched, and a torrent of sperm burst out of his cocktip and into Rebecca. Her eyes went wide as the double teaming of a cunt-busting creampie and an ass-claiming spank sent her flying into her own climax, her greedy pussy clenching tightly so it wouldn’t make the same mistake again and let even a single drop escape it! It was like Rebecca’s own body was rebelling against her brain, which KNEW it wasn’t going to be able to keep all that thick, juicy cum inside! Not that her pussy even bothered to listen. It was in control now. <3

Thick glurting globs of cum burst into Rebecca as she gripped onto Hunter ever tighter, moaning and twitching and gasping into his shoulder to avoid letting out an orgasmic cry so loud that Jill would come barging in to tell them to keep it down, and to demand Hunter let her go next! Hunter grimaced, gasped, and let out a guttural groan as he felt his balls once more release their pent-up load into his incredibly willing cum-dumpster, a sperm-soaked mess with a twinkle in her eyes that suggested they STILL weren’t done. Even if Rebecca hadn’t shot him that luck, it was impossible for Hunter to go soft right now. Being inside Rebecca just meant that getting flacid was impossible. Her slender body and super-tight pussy were made to drain load after load after load after load until only one was left standing! As more thick sprays of cum burst into Rebecca, her attempts to keep the gooey mess inside her started to fail. Despite her best efforts, thick ropes of frothing spunk began to dribble and slide out of her. She cursed her inexperience. _“I-I still can’t keep it all in…fine then.”_

She grabbed Hunter’s cheeks and stared into his eyes for a moment, then dived in for a deep, messy kiss. This was no mere make-out session, she was practically savoring him. Her tongue explored his mouth and her lips sucked on his, a messy embrace of tongues that left the two of them panting for air…if only for a moment before Rebecca went right back in. Hunter, naturally, reciprocated the kiss with one of his own, even if he wasn’t totally sure where this sudden desire to have a dirty make-out session came from. “More…I want ****MORE.**** ” Rebecca let out in baited breath, “I’ve been…holding back for so long…I don’t want it to end yet!” Hunter simply nodded. “Neither do I.” He exclaimed. “I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I met you.” Rebecca just grinned wolfishly. “Well then, you shy little stud. Do everything that you’ve been dreaming of doing to me. It’s probably exactly what I’ve been hoping for. <3”

\-------------------------------------------------

** **5:34pm** **

With her naked chest pressed against the cold, hard wood of her desk, Rebecca can only moan, gasp and kick her legs as Hunter grips her hips and thoroughly RAILS her from behind, shaking the entire foundation of the front desk with each merciless POUND of his hips. The nasty **_**PLAP-PLAP-PLAP**_** of his hips slapping against Rebecca’s meaty ass is more than enough to keep him as hard as ever as he groans and let’s forth another chunky batch of thick womb-washing cum. Rebecca’s legs go stiff and her toes curl as she lets out a bestial howl, her back arching in climax. Leaning forward, Hunter dominantly grabs at Rebecca’s chin as she arches her back, hungrily leaning down to kiss her as he fully bottoms himself into her warm cunt and fills her the fuck up. He finishes by spraying a thick stream of seed across her back, leaving the well-used bitch dangling off the desk like a whore who underestimated her monster-hung client.

\-------------------------------------------------

** **6:22pm** **

****“HOOOOH! FUCK ME HARDER! PUMP A BABY IN MEEEEE! MATING PRESS IS THE BESSSSSSSSSHT! FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME! <3”** **

Legs raised into the air, trapped in place by the position of Hunter’s burly arms, Rebecca screamed out lewd demands for her TA to follow to the letter as he thrust quick and strong in a brutal mating press, the ideal position to ensure your bitch-in-heat can do little but coo and squeak as her pussy becomes your personal hole. Rebecca adapted to the position quickly, trying in vain to grind her hips against Hunter as he powerfully fucked her into a frenzy. But in this pose, she was little more than a cum-tool, a cock-socket that had been totally and completely defeated by fat, jizz-leaking dicks. As another load began to burble and churn in Hunter’s fat nuts, he didn’t even bother to tell Rebecca anymore that he was about to cum. He was enjoying seeing her face when the first fresh shot blasted inside her far too much to warn her by now.

\-------------------------------------------------

** **8:19pm** **

Rebecca and Hunter could pretend that they had tried to be careful, but it was a complete lie. The front desk lay in pieces, broken and shattered after Hunter had started bouncing Rebecca up and down on his cock while he was sat on it. Normally, fearing the wrath of Jill, the two would have been working to fix the issue right now. Instead, Hunter lay with his back on the floor, his hands groping the soft, sweat-coated orbs of luscious titmeat that bounced before him as Rebecca sat on top of him, bouncing up and down with steady, strong motions. She grabbed onto his hands as he groped her, swirling her hips in a circle and grinding back and forth to test out the different sensations, trying to get a sense of just where exactly felt the best to FUCK.

“Mmmmmm, that’s more like it. <3 You just lie down and look cute, you horse-hung piece of shit. <3 Let Becky deal with your ****big, hard cock**** just the way you need…grind my fucking ass alllll over you, make you spurt before you even know it’s coming. <3 _I think I really, really like riding your fat cock, Mr Hunter. <3 _**_**I hope you let me do it every single day. <3**_**”

Hunter could only groan in response, the intense tightness of Rebecca’s pussy leaving any sort of conversation dead in the water. Rebecca just giggled and grinned at his reaction, already totally cock-drunk, and started bouncing her ass all the faster. “You’re sooooo cute when you make that face…it just makes me want to **_**fuck you til you break. <3 **_**Do you wanna be a broken, cum-spewing fuck-toy for your precious little prof, Hunter? <3 _I’ll make it feel real good….”_ Emphasizing her point by grinding her waist against Hunter, Rebecca licked her lips at his winces and moans, and the speed of her bouncing got faster and faster.

\-------------------------------------------------

** **10:27pm** **

With Rebecca’s juicy pussy right in his face, Hunter slurped and sucked for all he was worth as she wiggled her hips and moaned like a whore for him…with her lips wrapped firmly around the fat shaft pointing upwards. Hunter held Rebecca upside down in a standing 69, able to slowly drive his cock deep into her throat, deeper than any of the copious amounts of cocksucking early allowed, while he got to enjoy the syrupy, delicious girl-cum pouring out of her plump pussy like a fine wine. ****“**** ** **SRHHHLP-SHRRRRRRRK-GRRRRRRK-GAAAAK-SHRRRRRRRRP <3” ****was all Rebecca could say, her attempts at dirty talk totally silenced by the plump cockhead stuffing itself down her gullet.

When Hunter came in this position, his thick cock-juices dribbled back down, out of Rebecca’s mouth and down his cockshaft. The dirty cum-guzzling made Rebecca cum like a total bitch, her pussy and ass being damn near devoured by Hunter and his newly discovered obsession with eating her out. Her arms dangled down as Hunter held her tightly, but she put them to good use by squeezing and fondling and rubbing the fat sacks of cum dangling below, worshipping them with her touch and urging them to start making a new batch for her to guzzle down or take deep in her womb before the current load had managed to drench her guts!

\-------------------------------------------------

** **1:12am** **

“ ** _ **I love youuuuu <3**_** Mmmmm….hold me like this, don’t stop. You can go all night, right? Use my sweet little holes all night long, show me what a fucking ****STUD**** you are. <3 _”_ Exhausted, cock-drunk and absolutely besotted with lust, Rebecca was held up against the wall as Hunter fucked her deep, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same. The two whispered sweet nothings and lewd somethings to each other inbetween the long make-out sessions, and it felt like the two could practically fall asleep right there in the lecture room…

\-------------------------------------------------

** **7:22am** **

“Oh what the FUCK am I even looking at?!” cried out a furious Jill Valentine, who had stumbled upon the lurid scene in the early morning sun and frankly had no goddamn idea what she was looking at. “Thick fucking cum EVERYWHERE, the desk is broken, there’s clothes littered across the room! Jesus, did you guys have a goddamn orgy in here?!” “And DIDN’T invite me?” Ada pouted, seemingly more angry with that potential outcome than what she was looking at.

Rebecca blinked groggily as she lifted her head and scanned the room, noticing a moment later she was lying on top of Hunter’s naked chest as he snored away, totally oblivious to the situation. She flashed a goofy grin and pinched his cheek, practically forgetting Jill was stood over them until her foot stomped down right next to them, causing her to jolt. “J-Jill! I…this is…uh…” She looked up at Jill’s furious expression, and felt any attempts at explanation would fall flat. “This is exactly what it looks like.” She stated flatly.

“I can’t believe this, I really cannot believe this.” Jill held her face in her hands and groaned, “If you had a class today, what do you think those stupid students of yours would think to coming in here, seeing their teacher and TA lying in a pool of sweat and jizz? Or were you so FUCK-DRUNK that you’d ask them to join in?” Rebecca pouted with a blush, aware of the situation but also pretty indignant that Jill would make such bold statements all things considered. “I dunno, maybe they’d just go and tell the dean? Better hope you aren’t visiting him at the time though…” Jill froze in place, her eyes wide, and Rebecca realized her mistake in an instant as her usual glare darkened. “What. Is that. Meant to mean?” “Uhhhh…n-not much! Aha…” Rebecca struggled to look away from that intense gaze as Hunter staggered to his feet. He was beetroot red, hunching over as he scanned the room to find his pants as quickly as he could.

“And as for YOU!” Jill pointed at Hunter, causing him to straighten his back and stand to attention like a private in Jill’s regiment. “This is NOT a fucking brothel! You don’t get to just waltz in here, dick down some sluts with nary a care in the world, then walk off home whistling to yourself! Turn around and look me in the damn eyes.” “I…probably shouldn’t…yet…” Hunter murmured. Ada smirked in the background as Jill stormed over. “I SAID to turn aroun-” She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, causing his arms to shift…and his fat slab of limp cockmeat to dangle luridly down to his knees. Jill took a step back with a gasp. Ada cooed in delight. “Oh SHIT…” Jill whispered as Hunter scurried off to put his pants on. “Sorry, sorry, sorry…” He kept repeating as he frantically threw them on. Rebecca couldn’t help but smile at the look in Jill’s eyes. _“I know, right? Hard to believe just how many times I took THAT thing in me…”_

“Ahem…well…even that doesn’t excuse your behaviour, you know.” Jill looked off to the side in an attempt to look nonchalant. “Though, it probably does excuse your behaviour a little, Rebecca. Goddamn, I can’t say I blame you…” Rebecca wrapped herself up in Ada’s long coat with the two sharing a grin, her clothes having been torn into far too many pieces to put back on. “As for you, Mr Hunter…” Jill’s scowl faded into what appeared to be a rather…sultry smirk. “I think you need to face a bit of…discipline…for this act. I think it’s best you join me and Dean Redfield for a little…performance review.” Rebecca’s head snapped around to look at Jill. “Oh NO you don’t!” She shouted out. She jumped away from Ada and launched herself into a tight embrace, squeezing hold of Hunter and looking at Jill with a possessive pout. Hunter blinked, then smiled warmly, patting her head as she stuck her tongue out at Jill.

“Get your OWN boyfriend. <3” remarked Rebecca, leaving Jill sighing in defeat and Ada giggling in amusement.


End file.
